A Walk of Events
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Being married only a year Shelagh and Patrick have a long road ahead of them for the awaiting future.
1. Chapter 1

Shelagh sat with her head leaning on the window, waiting for Patrick to return from his three AM house call. It was now half past four and her eyes were threatening to close, she sent him off and had waited up for him hoping he wouldn't be out all night. Just as she fell asleep the call pulled up, he walked up the miles of stairs and kicked off the shoes that were pinching his aching toes. She stirred only slightly when she was gently lifted into his arms, he paused before laying her onto the bed and took in her sweet scent of palm olive and lux. He covered her with the eiderdown, quickly changed and climbed in with her.

A few hours of sleep some time later Shelagh woke with a scream of panic and tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook Patrick with great force and burrowed into him, needing and trying to be as close as possible to him.

"What's wrong love?!" He asked, worry sinking into his voice.

"Oh, Patrick! I had-this-horrible-nightmare-that-I-lost-the-baby-and-" Shelagh was so shook up that she was running her words together and was quickly cut off by Patrick.

"What baby! What are you talking about?"

"Our baby!" She moved his hand to her stomach.

"Shelagh! How far?" His eyes widened, her hand interlocking with his on her belly.

"About fifteen weeks I think"

"Fifteen weeks!"

"I thought I'd lose the baby, I didn't want to put you through that again." Shelagh hid her face and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. As he pulled her closer he could feel his heart shattering into a million bits and pieces.

"Shelagh, my dear Shelagh. You didn't think I wouldn't want to be there for you even in loss? I'm always here."

"I...I'm sorry Patrick, I was foolish and scared." She clutched onto his shirt and took in a relaxing breath of his scent, feeling her hot tears dip off her cheeks.

"Wait here" Patrick ran down the stairs as quickly as possible trying not to wake up Timothy. He grabbed his med bag and hurried back up to his waiting wife.

"Here" He nodded, and she raised her green and blue flowered nightdress. Patrick sat a little closer to her and placed the stethoscope on her small barely there bump, he moved it to one side then slightly over and smiled

"Go ahead, listen here." Shelagh eyes glistened and beamed, she was carrying a life inside her, a tiny little being that they made together.

"See it's all okay, no need for worry. Ah, we still have forty winks to catch!" She laid the stethoscope down and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Patrick!" She used every last ounce of breath and energy she had left. Gasping she choked on her words.

"He-l-p…" By the time he found her it was too late. She was gone.

"Shelagh, my dear Shelagh. I'm so-so so-r-r-y!" He broke, crying and only mouthing his words, as nothing but air was coming out.

"Why!" He yelled, collapsing and holding her close to him.

Shelagh shot out of bed with a scream for the second time, realizing there was no one sleeping behind her. She pulled the stethoscope out from the nightstand once more and listened, reassuring herself as she heard the swishes. She laid back and didn't hear Patrick bolt into the room. Instead of saying anything he simply laid down next to her and pulled her close. She set the instrument aside and laid her hand over his.

"Patrick?" She softly asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why do I feel…" She thought about the strange sensation for a moment before speaking again. "Bubbles?"

"That would be our little bear moving, and turning."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as she turned her head to look at him.

"Really." He replied, his voice laid with tender warmth that she loved.

"Shelagh, I think you should go see your mother a visit, hmm?"

"I think you are right"


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, Knock._

Timothy crept into his parents bedroom, tip toeing across the cold floor silently cursing himself for not wearing his slippers. He crept into the middle of the bed and snuggled in, it was Saturday and no one was to be anywhere today. Little did he know both of his parents were awake and waiting to attack. Timothy yawned and snuggled down, letting his guard down and relaxing.

"Get Him!" Shelagh yelled and they both began their attack. Timothy's eyes shot wide open and a squeal of terror erupted from him. Gasping for air he begged his mercy.

"Stop! Stop! Pl-ea-se!" He let out a screaming laugh and they put up the white flag.

"That aught to teach you to sneak in our bed!" Shelagh giggled and tickled under his chin, and promptly frowned at the well deserved slap to the hand that she got.

"But Timothy, we need to tell you something." Patrick nodded at Shelagh and they decided to dive in feet first.

"Timothy, you're, well. You're going to be a big brother!" Timothy simply giggled and shrugged it off.

"I know!" He said, giving them an enormous smile.

"How did you know that Tim?" Patrick asked, as the two shared a confused look.

"Mum for the past two months has went to the downstairs bathroom almost everyday to throw up while she thinks we're asleep. I mean come on, you're a GP and mums a nurse and midwife. Do you think I'm dumb? I didn't say anything, cause I knew she wanted to surprise you!"

"Shelagh!" Patrick gasped, looking at his wife to see if it was true.

"I can't get away with anything around here!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air and hiding under the covers.

"Nope!" The two boys chimed in unison.

"Alright fine. Stir yer stumps! Bacon in ten!" Shelagh popped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown before making her way to the kitchen.

 _Knock, Knock._

"Shelagh! Come in my dear!" Sister Julienne spoke, sweetly and kindly, her words just flowing like she had spoke them that was always.

"Thanks Mum. I-" Shelagh started,instantly fearing that her news would upset her mother figure and losing her words.

"What is is my dear? Have a seat, you look rather pale." She ushered the nervous woman to the small settee in her office, and took her hands in her own.

"You can tell me, when you're ready." Shelagh nodded and looked down, taking her mother's delicate hands and placing them over her stomach. She looked up with tear filled eyes, only to meet the same expression staring back at her.

"Oh my dear girl, may God bless you and this child!" Sister Julienne had tear pouring down her face as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"How far?" Shelagh gave her a smile and whispered in her ear those little words that left her in shock and speechless.

"Fifteen weeks" Sister Julienne nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking her hand and picking up her keys.

"Come with me." She lead her over to the safe room door and unlocked it, taking her inside and pulling down a small white box and handing it over.

"Here, this was mine. Now it is yours." She opened the box and inside enclosed a silver rattle, and a white pair of booties.

"I told Mother Jesu I wanted them for you." Shelagh took a deep breath and failed to hold back her tears.

"Thank you Mum." The two walked out the the room and composed themselves before going out to join the others for tea.

Patrick walked into Nonnatus house just as they were setting down he took up the empty seat next to Shelagh and was a bit worried when she didn't finish her tea and pushed her set serving of lemon biscuits away as well. Shelagh turned to her husband and looked rather green in the face, he whispered to her asking if she was okay and she replied with a quiet " _Take me home"._

Shelagh excused herself from the table and walked to the bathroom after a moment there was a knock on the door.

"Shelagh? Are you okay, may I come in?" She mumbled a "yes" and Trixie walked in with glass of bubble water.

"Oh you poor thing! Here I brought you some bubbly water." Trixie sat on the edge of the bath and held back Shelagh's hair for her. When she finished she rested her head on Trixie's lap, soft and comforting fingers stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and just listened to her friends sweet words for a moment.

"I remember the night you snuck out of your room and sat with me, that is when you were Sister Bernadette. You must have sat here for hours, to many pink ladies and gin sours at the Coach and Horses I recon! The two shed a soft chuckle and Trixie helped her friend up to sit next to her.

"Now tell me, how far along?" She asked, putting an arm around her friend.

"Fifteen weeks I think"

"Gosh! Well hows about we get you home and in bed eh? I think you could use a rather long nap, come on then." Shelagh willingly agreed and allowed herself to be put into the green Austin waiting outside to take her home.

"Alright I made you some tea, and here's a hot water bottle for you. Tim is at Collin's tonight and Trixie will be by later, as I'm at the maternity home all night."

"I love you, Patrick."

"I love you too, Shelagh." He kissed her forehead softly and left her in the comforts of their bed to sleep.


End file.
